Orange Rose
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: Sometimes when I watch the sky, I think of myself as its equal, with eternal depth, and a mysterious meaning behind nearly every breath I take because there's always something deeper... Naruto falls for her teacher, a cliche, yet curious tale. Female!Naru/Kakashi Not full blown Gender-Bend. Rated T for some vulgar language.
1. Origin

**Official Disclaimer****: I don't Own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

* * *

The sky seemed to have no limit whatsoever. Its depth seemed to reach out to infinity and beyond, and the clouds seemed to just floar on its flipped surface slowly as I watched in mild interest. Sometimes when I watch the sky, I think of myself as its equal; with eternal depth, and a mysterious meaning behind nearly every breath I take because there's always something deeper... And my curiosity is continually piqued.

I didn't always think like this. I used to move on through my life without bothering trying to understand the meanings behind everything or even established a motive; but, coincidentally, I have a friend like Shikamaru. The laze-about-genius. And when I say laze-about, I mean it. The guy doesn't do anything, and he's so chilled and laid back... which, now that I think about it, that might be why he's such a genius. I mean, he hardly ever seems to get stressed over homework or anything... It's irony to say the least. The way I became hooked on watching the clouds and sky, I mean.,

Because, while Shika is laid back and genius, I'm the complete opposite. I, Naruto Namikaze, am a loud, brash person by nature, yet a little average when it comes to anything else. The brash persona was a gift from my mother... as was my inherited waist-length hair-growth, the shape of my eyes, and my optimistic attitude.

Come to think of it, I'm not much like my father... Well, besides the fact that both he and I have blonde hair, though since my mother's hair was a deep red, my blonde locks are edging towards a strawberry blonde, and does that every winter. Both my dad's and my own eyes are a cerulean blue... I've once been told that our eyes were like windows to our souls, and passages to our minds from my father. And, that was when my mother had offhandedly pointed out that our minds worked in the same way; we supposedly think alike. So I guess I received the best of both worlds. I smiled.

My mother and father are good-looking people, and I'm glad to say that I wasn't skipped for those genes. I'm not conceited, but I'm far from being self-conscious with some aspects of my looks. I know that I'm somewhat attractive, even though I've only ever had one boyfriend that only lasted a few days. But, I know this because my mother told me when I was young that everyone has their right to give themselves a helping boost if they ever feel neglected from being complimented. So, I pick out what all I like about myself, repeating my appreciation for the characteristics like a mantra in my head. And that's what I do everyday, especially in a cruel environment such as Inferno Academy High School where there's a random assortment of students that are treated differently by the Superiors because of who they hang out with or how they look.

Well, mostly girls are subject to these kinds of treatments, _mostly_. We're usually classified by our styles; if we aren't pretty enough, we're deliberately ignored, or picked on indiscreetly. If we're too attractive, we get treated like harlots, even if we're still virgins... and see, most girls my age, 17, have already lost their virginity anyhow, easily earning them the labels "slut" or "bust downs"...

But me? I'm still a virgin, and I steer clear of the cliques that home the "players" of IAHS, even though my ex-boyfriend is one. Lucky me, that I have an agenda of being the class clown occasionally, or the one captain of the pranks that happen at the school, otherwise I'd probably would have been along with the other girls that have been ruthlessly treated wrong. But, most boys wouldn't dare of treating me that way, because to them I was one of the guys.

I stared up at the sky, lying on my back, still watching the sky though I was left to watch it by myself today because Shika had walked Temari, his girlfriend, to her locker for her things. So I lie there without a care in the world until the third hour bell rang clearly through the campus, jolting me out of my thoughts as I hastily grabbed for my bags, and carried myself to my next hour class which just so happens to be English with the wretched _Danzo-sensei_.

I sighed as I walked into the building and down the hall to where I knew his room was. _I can't stand that old man_, I grumbled to myself, just like I did every other day. He always seemed to find some senseless excuse for punishing me, even though half the time, I wouldn't have even done anything, let alone do the things that I wouldn't have even thought to do-the dumb shit that the first years decided to do... _newbies_. And, when I legitimately do nothing for an entire day, I get blamed for the stupid shit that the newbies do, and it would be nearly weeks after the crime was acknowledged. Only Danzo would bring up issues from the past, and I believe it's because he has a vendetta against my family, or something. It's unfair, and I fucking hate the old man with a passion.

Though, despite my ire toward the grumpy old man, I rushed to his classroom without a second thought besides the one that urged me to run faster. _I can't be late again, one more tardy and Dad's going to take away my car_...

I made it to the class with thirty seconds before the tardy bell was to ring, which was pretty impressive if I do say so myself, considering I had been outside all the way on the other side of the school building, and I had a traditional history for usually arriving late. A shit-eating grin about nearly split my face in half. _I get to keep the Mitsubushi_, I sighed in relief.

Taking a seat in the middle row three seats away from the teacher's desk, I looked around to see where the old man was only to see that he wasn't there at all. I frowned. That's funny, he's always here. And when I say always, I mean_ always_. He's never been late to class, and he's never missed a day. Pondering this, my frown deepened, but soon enough I was called out of my reverie by one of the very few girls that I tolerated, Ino Yamanaka.

"Naruto!" her voice came from my left, and when I turned around, she was two seats behind me. I met her pale, silvery blue eyes with my own in curiosity. "Did you get your essay done?"

I rolled my eyes. "When have you even known me to get any of my homework done?" at my question, I saw disappointment flash through her eyes, and I immediately dove in for a save. "I just paraphrased from Shikas."

"Shikamaru said he doesn't have his done," she muttered. "That damn liar."

"Well, he doesn't," I explained with a smirk. "I had to copy the rest from Sakura's."

At that confession, Ino looked shocked. I mean, it isn't like Sakura willingly _let_ me copy her; everyone knew of her and my grave dislike for each other, and our series of becoming friends again. We have our moments where we really can't bare to get along with each other, which lasts longer than when we decide to attempt to get along, which only happens every two to three weeks. Mentally, I made myself a note to apologize to Sakura for copying her, whenever we decide to get along... later this week, I believe, that is if I'm not mistaken.

Ino shook her head in disapproval, but like I said before, everyone knows of our weird relationship, though Ino herself didn't like Sakura that much. But, her reason was a lot different from my simply just not getting a long with the . Their friendship was damaged because of a guy. Sasuke Uchiha... he's one of those players that I was talking about earlier... But, he's a different story.

I noticed that Ino's attention wasn't on me any longer, but was on the front of the class, and I slowly turned around to see what she was staring at.

Looking where everyone else was, my eyes focused on a man looking to be in his late twenties standing in the doorway with a cup of espresso coffee in his hands with the navy-blue and toad-green IAHS mascot printed on the foam, the Bullfrog.

He wore a navy blue suit with a dull green tie and black shoes. His hair shined a peculiar silver, like a platinum-platinum blonde... either that or he was really a young old person-his hair leaned to his left, and had been meticulously spiked heavenward. Only one of his charcoal gray eyes were visible, the other was covered with a black eye-patch, and the rest of his features were unattainable, having been seemlessly covered with a navy-blue cloth, acting as a mask.

Despite the bottom half of his face being covered, you could clearly see his features were chiseled through his mask. He's... for a lack of better words, handsome, in that the sense that there's an aloof air about him, which made his presence intimidating. My guesses were that he attracted many women wherever he went, especially with his I-don't-give-a-fuck attitudethat he seemed to exude.

"Good morning, morning, class," he finally spoke, realizing that he had all of our undivided attention though he spoke through a minor dissatisfaction as he loked over our attendence sheet. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, and unfortunately, Danzo won't be able to make it back since he's been taken to jail. So, I'll be your substitute for the rest of this semester until they find a replacement for him. Understood?"

A shiver made its way down my spine, leaving me with a tingling sensation as I stared, barely listening to the answers that he recieved.

And without seeming to think about what was to be filtered from my brain, and what had permission to exit my mouth, I heard myself say aloud, "Yummy," loud enough for everyone to hear.

Including my new sensei, whose lone visible eye was fixated on me.

_This is fucking spectacular_, my mind commented to me dryly. And I sunk down low in my seat, praying to some deity that my outburst would be ignored...


	2. Attraction

This class, I couldn't believe that I agreed to substitute it. But, I guess it all goes with the grain. I sighed as I prepared myself to tell them all what was to be going on. Once I was finished preparing myself, I felt an intense stare on me. And though it could have came from any one of them, my eyes went straight to the sore thumb of the class room, perhaps because she stuck out the most. A young girl, around the age of 17, I was guessing, though she looked small. Petite even; her cerulean, sky-blue eyes were intense and darkening, and I didn't dare pull my gaze away from the enigma, as if she had ordered me not to. But... she wasn't staring at me. _Huh_.

_She must be the Namikaze Naruto that Danzo was talking about_, my mind supplied. She looks just like the mayor and his wife… not to mention, there aren't many Namikaze's in Konoha County. _Dead giveaway_, my mind sarcastically commented.

The Namikazes' were a known quaint little family, throughout the small town in Japan. Not as one of the high, business-owning families, but as one of the most powerful families because the man, whom made my high school life hell, was running this small town—might as well call it a village though, Konoha County isn't very large in population, despite it being built like the city of Tokyo. The family was often talked about around the public onsens and places where women usually went, only women talked about them out of perhaps jealousy for not being the fortunate Mrs. Namikaze, because no man really cares to talk about Minato Namikaze's successes... Namikaze's wife, Kushina Uzumaki—or _Namikaze_ now, had been a stunningly attractive lady back in my high school years, of course. It was just her attitude that thwarted most guys away from her. _I_ wasn't attracted to her because she was always around the asshole, Minato. But, it seems that their daughter didn't fall short from the tree, either… she looked… just as stunning as her mother, but with Minato's bright and noticeable features—his color eyes and hair.

If I wasn't teaching… and if I wasn't at the place of hell during my teenage years, I probably would have advanced on her. You'd think that with how much she resembled her father, I would be a bit disgusted with the direction my thoughts were taking, but I wasn't. '_She's attractive enough_,' my mouth went dry just staring at her.

"Good morning class, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and unfortunately," I tried to speak but I stopped, and it seemed that no one noticed my pause. _Good_, I tried to force my eyes somewhere else, but, it just wouldn't fly.

Her legs, long and slender were exposed, her skirt—way too short to be considered appropriate for school—IAHS must have changed their rules within the years that I had used to go here—it was such an ugly color, but I wasn't really paying attention to the hideous orange color, just to the way that it clung to her, and how she didn't even have the decency to close her legs when she sat with such a tight skirt, and her nearly exposed cleavage…

I bit my lip to keep me from groaning.

She wore a light blue, pale orange, and yellow pin-striped polo shirt, leaving one of the buttons unbuttoned at the top. Her chest was secured, but it didn't seem to matter whether or not they were hindered or not—the pervert in me noticed. She has to be at least a C—I stopped myself from continuing. _Focus on something that doesn't_… I suddenly felt uncomfortable, but my eyes shifted to somewhere safer—back to her face. _She looks like a fucking doll_, my mind frowned disbelievingly. A _very attractive doll… but not… oh well that should help… for now_, I composed myself.

"Danzo won't be able to make it back since he's been taken to jail," I continued. "So, I'll be your substitute for the rest of this semester until they find a replacement for him. Understood?"

All the rest of the class answered with "Yes sirs" or nodding their heads or something of the likes, but my eyes stayed on the Namikaze girl. And soon after all of the answers quieted down to a dull talking, my eyes strayed to _her _legs again as I eyed her up before something broke my concentration, a clear husky voice being carried across the room to where I sat.

"Yummy," came from the Namikaze girl, and my darkened eyes met her desire-filled gaze wholly.

That's it for my composure, I'm sure. _Way to fucking go, Kakashi_.

* * *

It was a few seconds to the dismissal bell for us students to go to lunch maybe even the teachers as well I believe, but my eyes were still glued on _him_. I couldn't help but hope that he would forget about my outburst that I had had earlier… I saw him make his way to his desk after picking up our essays—even though I couldn't turn mine in, because I had conveniently lost mine somewhere—and the second he reached his desk, he turned around and faced me while all the other kids around me talked chattily among themselves, well, besides Ino, and Sakura—she had been across the classroom sitting further away from us than usual before she shuffled over to a seat near Ino and I.

"So, all you had to say was '_yummy_'… huh?" Sakura snickered from behind me, but I didn't answer nor pay attention to her or Ino.

"Looks like Naru's got the hots for sensei," I could practically hear the wink in her voice, which made a faint blush heat up my face.

The bell finally rang before I had the chance to deny what Ino had said, or accept it, and I was thankful—they were going to give me hell about this later, I'm almost completely sure of it. Everyone had already gone and left the room quickly and as I reached below my desk for my books and my bag, I heard the aloof voice that our new sensei had used earlier on and I knew I was in trouble.

"Naruto Uzumaki, can I see you for a minute?"

_No_, was what I wanted to say, but I slowly walked to his desk with my head hung low, not even daring to meet his eye.

"You didn't turn in your essay," was not what I was expecting to come out of his mouth, but I accepted it with a relief.

"I know," I sighed lifting my eyes to his, my breath catching in my throat as I tried to force the words that I wanted to say out of my mouth. "It's… um… It's…lost." It managed to come out as a whisper, as my eyes stayed locked with his.

_What the fuck, Naru?_, I frowned. I'm never shy, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he intimidated me so much, even as my heart thudded heavily behind my chest.

"You do realize, that this paper is worth thirty percent of your grade?" he asked as if he were speaking to a child, and that was what snapped me out of my uncharacteristic behavior. I glared, but otherwise said nothing about it, let's not get on his bad side his first day here.

"I'm aware of that, but apparently I misplaced it," my frown deepened.

His eyes darkened, sending a shiver down my spine and his voice, now sounding a little ragged made my face heat up in the slightest while I tried to control it.

"I'll tell you what," he paused, making sure I was listening and I nodded for him to continue. "If you can turn it in to me by tomorrow, I'll only take off 5 points—as a late grade…"

A grin took over the lower half of my face, and I nodded. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" If I could hug him without it being inappropriate, I probably would have, but instead I bowed and turned to make my way toward the door. As it was, I couldn't even get out the door before sensei stopped me again, causing me to turn around hella fast to stare questioningly at him.

"Tell your father that I'll be there at your house for the dinner he invited me to, I wouldn't miss it for the world," it seemed like he was smirking, but I couldn't be sure, but what he had said flew past my mind multitudes of times, but I just couldn't register it in my brain.

Dad did plan a dinner for old man Jiraiya, and some other people, and he _had_ informed me about it this morning, actually. I just didn't think that… Oh hell, I didn't even think that Kakashi knew my father personally… but… What I kept turning over in my head as I walked out of the classroom was that _he's_ coming to my house.

'_Kakashi-sensei is going to my house?_' I almost fainted at the thought.


	3. Friends

The pink lipgloss in my hand was gripped tightly as I fought to choose whether or not I wanted to wear it. In the mirror, indecisive jeweled blue eyes stared back at me in self doubt and a small dose of regret as I thought of how naked I'll feel if I didnt wear it and I finally gave in and spread a thin layer on my full lips, smiling slightly as I turned away.

School had long since let out, and I had been invited to hang out with a small group of friends directly after school. The second I got home I ran to my room to make myself the slightest bit presentable, not even seeing my parents even when I entered the house; they must have been in the kitchen or living room, where I would have seen them if I've taken the other set of steep stairs aall the way on the other side of the house.

And though Kakashi-sensei told me to tell my father he was coming to the dinner that is going to be held at my house, I chose not to, since I wouldn't be able to get his name out of my mouth without blushing since I'd be reminded of my outburst that I had earlier. So, no telling my dad about how Kakashi is the one to be taking Danzo's place, either.

As I prepared to walk out my bedroom door, I caught my reflection in the body-lenghth mirror that hung on the back of it. Black ugg boots, black jeggings, plain orange tee-shirt messy bun; perfect for hanging with my friends, no matter how much of a group of perverted pigs they may all be.

Did I mention that the friends that I chose to spend time with are my guy friends? My friends consist of mainly guys. The only female friends I have aren't exactly my friends, really. Just a few girls that I don't have a problem with... so, I guess they'd be aacquaintances.

_They would have been a pain to be around anyhow; they're too girly and plastic. Even their voices change when they're around guys, _I never really could understand females, despite being one myself.

I went down the stairs loudly, alerting my mom and dad that I was home from school and soon to leave again if they didn't know already. When I made it to the kitchen, around the corner from the foot of the stairs, I saw my mom on the phone, and my Dad sitting at the table as he stared at some papers that were spread across the surface.

"Naruto," his gaze raised to meet mine with a glimmer in his eyes. "How was school?"

I felt myself blanch as I recalled the worstpart of the school day, but I managed to say, "It was fine. Today wasn't exactly a day I'd like to remember, though it wasn't all bad."

"Whatever it is that has bothered you today, it will be fine by tomorrow, I'm sure," he smiled.

Easy for him to say, he's heard me complain about school ever since I could first get the words to make sense as a first year primary schooler...

His misunderstanding will probably get me in trouble one of these days, now that I think about it.

"Dad..." I started once his gaze moved to give his attention back to his papers; but it's a good thing; it usually is when what I ask usually involves a guy. _He'll be distracted now_, and I already had noticed mom had left the kitchen-another stroke of good luck. "Do you mind if I go to my friend's house?"

"You want to go to your friend's," he repeated me unbelievingly, eyes still on his work.

"Just to Sasuke's house," I added quickly, hoping his name sounded like a girl's name to my dad because of the speedy way I said it.

Needless to say, my parents do _not_ like me being around any guy outside of school when it isn't necessary ever since I've told them about the time when Kiba, my ex, took me to a college frat party since his sister had been invited.

I'm lucky I didn't tell the entire story or else I'm sure I would be locked away at a private all-girls school...

No matter how well I know my father, nothing could have prepared me for his shocking reaction, "Is Sasuke the Uchiha's boy?" he asked, surprised.

But his surprise couldn't match my own that I was feeling, I'm sure of it. "Yeah; Fugaku and Mikoto..."

My dad nodded quickly, looking up to me once again. "I suppose you can go, but don't forget the dinner tonight, Naru-chan; you _should_ drop it by Sasuke's aparents a reminder; I invited them, too."

I felt a little weirded by the time I nodded my reply, deciding to shake off the remaining curiosity. I grabbed my keys from the key holder, taking a blue hoodie as I made my way out the door to my baby.

* * *

When I pulled up in their parking lot, gradually coming to a stop, nervousness finally settled in. I haven't hung out at Sasuke's since we were in primary school. And you know how I said that I would explain the issue surrounding Sasuke and his friendship ruining habit later? I guess I can explain him now, while I'm sitting outside his house.

So, you see; Sasuke and I used to be two kids with a strong friendship, but he formed a habit of tearing those apart as the years dragged by. In junior high, Sasuke got his first girlfriend; Utoko Buyo. She was everything a hormonal preteen boy would have dreamed of. Pretty, smart, a cheerleader, but let's not forget the most important thing; she was one of the few only girls to develop a chest at that age, and the only one of them that was on the desirable cheerleading squad.

Sasuke and my friendship started breaking apart a little faster then. The first year of highschool he had his fifth girlfriend; Kagome Higurashi. He's still got her now, by the way...

But anyways, she's two years older than us, and she used to date Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. She's a nice girl now, but she wasn't then. At the time, she ahad been a real bitch, until she found out that Sasuke was talking to a bunch of other girls around our school... and by that I also meant him spreading his _love_. That act drove me even further away from him, and his girlfriend to do whatever he liked so that she wouldn't be dropped.

We only recently exchanged a few words every once in a while when I finally let Kiba go. And now here I am, feeling nervous as hell to walk up to his door, already knowing that Neji, Kiba, and Kankuro-the school players that know not to bother me-were already inside Sasuke's mansion-sized home.

I know. Why am I going to hang around the school players if I usually steer clear of them? Well, honestly what I meant was probably not the idea you recieved. They're really not that bad when they're actually being my friends. I don't actually have a problem with them, until one of them breaks up with their girlfriend and they try to turn to me for back up. Sometimes they mistake my friendship with them for something else.

But I won't lie, Kiba really surprised me when he invited me over to hang out with them.

I smiled slightly at the memory of his fidgeting while he approached me at my locker.

I pulled my keys from the ignition, locking my doors once I was out of the car. As I started walking I began wondering how Mikoto, Itachi, and Fugaku were doing in my absence of nearly five years as I made my way down the entire long driveway until I reached their bronze rimmed screen doors and rang the doorbell.

After the musical chimes gone off, a few moments of silence ensued and eventually the door opened to reveal my childhood friend and his brother standing at the door with shocked looks on their faces.

"Naruto," Itachi spoke as if he hadn't seen me in decades.

"Hey Itachi, Sasuke," I grinned sheepishly.

"Hn...Kiba invited you, didn't he?" Sasuke wondered as he looked me over, but he and Itachi stepped out of the way, opening the door a little wider, allowing me to enter. "We're playing 'Ninjas: Assassin's Duty' in my room... everyone else is already here."

_My favorite game_. I smiled when I walked past the guys, aware that Itachi was staring at me longer than what was needed and I made my way to Sasuke's room with Sasuke in tow.


End file.
